User talk:B1bl1kal
Welcome Hi! Welcome to Skippy Shorts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rufus T. page. If you need help and there are no local admins here, visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Skippy Shorts Wiki. Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hi. I know I'm new here. I'm here to help you guys out on behalf of TheSitcomLover, the user I just met, but only for now. I got so much to do and so little time to do it. -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 3:02, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Becoming an admin I would like to become an admin! How do you become one? Help me out here on this, too! -- TheSitcomLover 9:58, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Not now, dude. I'm a little bit busy today! -- Best regards B1bl1kal, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Just let me know when you are done with everything and ready for me and the Skippy Shorts stuff, okay? Thanks. And good luck! -- TheSitcomLover 10:22, June 15, 2012 (UTC) You also said that you would still be workin' on Skippy Shorts Wiki today, when yesterday, you told me that you will come back tomorrow and see me again, remember? Just in case you forgot or somethin'. -- TheSitcomLover 11:45, June 15, 2012 (UTC) What are you doin' right now? You should have been receivin' my messages to you a long time ago now, right? -- TheSitcomLover 4:11pm, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I've just left and gone to the movies today with one of my friends, okay? Right now, I'm nearly broke and seriously tired. Can we do this next week? I gotta go home now and get some rest. My head hurts now already. Now have a good night, okay? -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 1:15pm, June 15, 2012 (UTC) So... when is next week, when you do it again? -- TheSitcomLover 6:20pm, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Usually, I'd get off work at 3:30pm on Mondays and Tuesdays and I volunteer work on Thursdays from 1:45pm to 4:45. And I'm free all day on Wednesdays and weekends. That's the best calculation I come up with. -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 1:35, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! See ya next week then, I guess... -- TheSitcomLover 2:37pm, June 16, 2012 (UTC) There's one more thing: Some other users on the Villains Wiki, like Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn and Tremorfan94, are pretty pissed off at you and accused you of spamming and trolling the wiki, with, like, Skippy Shorts or whatever. I've tried to tell them it's none of my business and should never been. Plus, they asked me to ban you, which I really don't know how to ban on the wikis and never done it before. Me? I'm just a damn messenger for the Villains Wiki as its reasonable daily contributor. That's all. -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 1:35, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Well in case I was trollin', I did not mean to and I am sorry, and I think I also saw on Villains Wiki is that the block is set to expire September 12, 2012. So unfair! I really did NOT mean to troll! Please forgive me, all of you! I was just askin' all of you to go to Skippy Shorts Wiki and improve it! -- TheSitcomLover 2:37pm, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I understand. I forgive you. I hope the others at the Villains Wiki understand and they will do the same. -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:30, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I hope so, too. But can ya also, like, talk to them about it and ask them to join this wiki and improve it, the same way as I tried to, please? -- TheSitcomLover 4:13pm, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Aw, thanks, man. <;) -- TheSitcomLover 4:13pm, June 16, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome, I hoped. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:20, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if I can talk them into at least givin' you a helping hand on this wiki. It is a long shot. Crap, I'm runnin' outta time. I got less than 20 minutes on my computer timer at the Aurora Public Library which is closin' at 6:00pm today because it does differently on Saturdays and Sundays. It sucks, but I gotta run. You have a good night, pal. Take care... -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:20, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay, good night! You take care as well! I love you (LOL)! -- TheSitcomLover 4:59pm, June 16, 2012 (UTC) But will you let me know when you are done and back to editin' on Skippy Shorts Wiki? -- TheSitcomLover 12:22pm, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I will. Plus, I spent too much on the Villains Wiki. Don't get me wrong, I loved the Villains Wiki. I go there also to channel my bad side, ya know, all my anger, my greed, my yearning for peace and order, as well as my hunger for mischief and excitement. I know I'm not perfect or honorable or pure. It doesn't mean I'm friggin' monster. I'm gonna get on the Protagonist Wikia (Heroes Wiki) for now. Those guys there still need more of my contribtutions and my help. Catch ya later... -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:20, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay, catch ya later! And thanks and hugs and kisses to you, B1bl1kal! STUPID! LOL Sorry, I-- I just had to add that part. I love Skippy Shorts. -- TheSitcomLover 2:41pm, June 17, 2012 (UTC) LOL Okey dokey. No prob. -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:48pm, June 17, 2012 (UTC) I mean, like, you know, I-- I have been thinkin', do ya have time to edit on Skippy Shorts Wiki right now, as I speak? -- TheSitcomLover 4:44pm, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Allright, I'll make it quick because I'm runnin' outta time. -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 1:48pm, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I really appreciate that! :D -- TheSitcomLover 7:07pm, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Are ya also able to tell me, help me, how to become an admin on Skippy Shorts Wiki now? -- TheSitcomLover 8:33pm, June 22, 2012 (UTC) All I know is that you get the correct spelling, pictures that are good enough (and big enough like 250px or more, doesn't), and the right info (especially from Skippy Shorts websites and whatnot), even the information has to be more like 5 sentences in 1 page. That's all there is to know. Believe me, lots of people doin' it and done it on everyone they need to know. -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:25, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! -- TheSitcomLover 7:16pm, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Joining TheDeafOneManShow Wiki Can you please go to TheDeafOneManShow Wiki and improve it and all articles there if you can? Please! This wiki needs a LOT of help! -- TheSitcomLover 8:27pm, June 22, 2012 (UTC) That I cannot do because I honestly don't know "TheDeafOneShow", nor heard of it. I can improve only a certain wiki of something (like a movie or a video game or a TV show) I knew of. Plus, my hands are full. I'm sorry. There's nothing more I can do. -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:30, June 23, 2012 (UTC) P.S., I do know "The Man Show" though. That show cracks me the hell up. LOL XD -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:30, June 23, 2012 (UTC) TheDeafOneManShow is another popular YouTube series with a fat deaf guy named Scott Kerr with his wife Annette. Watch TheDeafOneManShow, PrankandSpank, and 1MillionVideoUploads on YouTube! Scott originally had a channel called Smokingmonkeyvideos, but that got taken down in 2010, so he started these 3 new channels to replace the old one. Get it now? -- TheSitcomLover 7:15pm, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Here are the YouTube links to his channels: http://www.youtube.com/user/thedeafonemanshow http://www.youtube.com/user/prankandspank http://www.youtube.com/user/1millionvideouploads Got all that now? -- TheSitcomLover 7:18pm, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Also, just click the link to the wiki on top and it will take you there, and you will see what I am talkin' about, and then you CAN edit and improve that wiki, as well as this one! Get it? -- TheSitcomLover 10:23pm, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay, okay. I get it. But I'm sorry. It's outta my hands now. I gotta go. I gotta take care of the messy coycat problem on the Villains Wiki. -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:50, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! And when you are ready to work on that other wiki, too, just let me know! -- TheSitcomLover 1:00pm, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I can't promise you that, but I'll try my best to improve Skippy Shorts in this wiki because now, I think they've kinda reminded me of Crank Yankers. That's one of my favorite TV shows. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:15pm, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Ha ha. Really? Mine, too! But how is they like Crank Yankers? -- TheSitcomLover 10:22, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Ah, ya know, bunch of foul-mouthed comic, talkin' puppets, I guessed. That's simply how they reminded me of that. LOL -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:50, June 26, 2012 (UTC) B1bl1kal, if you will not be editing Skippy Shorts Wiki for now, then you might as well go to TheDeafOneManShow Wiki and edit there then. How does that sound? -- TheSitcomLover 1:04pm, January 23, 2013 (UTC) What is it now? B1bl1kal, are you still on this wiki that still needs improvement? -- TheSitcomLover 7:32pm, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, I'm afraid not because I was stuck on the Villains Wiki with the cleanup. I mean there's a remaining mess like copycat categories, misspellings, and bad info, even "idiocracy" (like that Mike Judge movie Idiocracy, which warns about a possible dystopian future filled with stupid people). -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:45, July 15, 2012 (UTC) So you will not be on the Skippy Shorts Wiki ever again? Please do not go! We need you here! -- TheSitcomLover 2:06pm, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry. I'm only available tomorrow (but I still hate Mondays, but screw it anyway). Right now, I'm extremely busy at the Villains Wiki. Ungrateful so-called villains fans makin' so much mess and forcin' my hand to do all the cleanup. I'll see ya tomorrow morning. -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:50, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay, bye! And thanks! -- TheSitcomLover 12:57, July 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry. But I can no longer come to the Skippy Shorts Wiki anymore right now. I got problems of my own because I got mugged and 3 (2 of 3 male Afro-Americans and 1 mixed Hispanic) of 4 dudes (including 1 black gay wad who stole my wallet) got arrested by the cops as I told them exactly what happened last night around 8:30pm. You guys are on your own. Until my situation is resolved otherwise, I'm not coming back here. I'm sorry and I wished you all good luck. -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 2:45pm, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh my God! You got robbed?! That is horrible! Well, goodbye for now! Hope to hear from you eventually in time! -- TheSitcomLover 8:52pm, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, those same losers who first approached me and have the nerve to ask me for money to lend (which really pisses me off, BTW, especially when it comes to the poor, the homeless, and even ignorant black dudes with stereotypical fake gangsta attitude!) right before one of them snatched my own wallet from my right hand just as I was about to quickly finish up and head home. I hope so, too. -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:20, July 19, 2012 (UTC) As from now on, in this year, not because of the 2012 crap with all those myths of the extinct Maya civilization and the paranoia of all those religious fanatics obsessed with it and whatever, it's because I'm done with this this nice guy / "spare some change" crap for far too long. If the rest of the world are stupid to accept and won't get with the program, tough titty. -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:20, July 19, 2012 (UTC) So that means in 2012, you will never come back, but first startin' in 2013 and from then on, you will always be here? If so, then I wonder why and why would you be sick of nice peoples askin' for help on these sort of wikis? -- TheSitcomLover 3:00pm, July 19, 2012 (UTC) It's not that. I just hate it when people (even greedy and ungrateful stupid people) come up to me like I'm some sorta messiah or something only to ask me for money. Do you have any idea of what that's like or how annoying and humilating that is? -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 1:35pm, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. So, thanks and I love ya, my friend. -- TheSitcomLover 6:23pm, July 20, 2012 (UTC) One question and feel free to stop me because I know this might sound stupid: Are you a guy or a girl? Because I couldn't find anything that says so on your user page. -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:10, July 21, 2012 (UTC) A guy. -- TheSitcomLover 5:51pm, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay, nuff said. And no homo. Okay I gotta go. I gotta stay clear of of the storm of the crowds and crap because of what happened last Thursday midnight which still makes this last week (including with me being conned and robbed) really queer and totally sucks. Take care of yourself, bub, and stay safe. -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:50, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay! See ya later, buddy-gator! LOL -- TheSitcomLover 11:14pm, July 22, 2012 (UTC) LOL After awhile, crocodile! -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 1:30, July 23, 2012 (UTC)